The Real Me
by Faking A Smile
Summary: Alexander Lightwood is a pop sensation at the age of 18. Ever since his rise to stardom, he and his siblings have been homeschooled. What happens when they are forced to go to a public school? Will the stereotypes be true? Will he be able to show the real him or the Alec that everyone else sees? Malec of course. Story is better than the description.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a new story so I hope you like it. In this story, Max is 15 and sophomore. It was either that or he was dead, which I'm still not over. Alec is 18 and a senior, while Izzy and Jace are 17 and juniors. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Prologue: "The Real Lightwoods"**

**Of The Real Me**

If one were to see the Lightwood, they would instantly envy them. They would see their family as perfection. They would see two parents and four siblings who love each other dearly.

If one were to describe them, they would tell you about Robert and Maryse Lightwood the powerful CEOs, Alexander Lightwood pop sensation taking the world by storm, Jonathan Christopher Lightwood or "Golden Boy" as many call him, Isabelle Lightwood rising fashion model, and Maxwell Lightwood the brightest of them all.

However if one was to experience the lives of the infamous Lightwoods, they would find that none of this was true. They didn't have loving parents, they had parents who were never home and made the four of them feel awkward when present. They didn't let their fame get to their to head though, they were just Alec, Jace, Izzy, and Max. The four Lightwoods, their own dysfunctional family. And most of all, they would feel they emptiness of their house and how it reminds most of a pristine and upscale showroom.

This is the life of Alexander Lightwood. This is why he has never had a normal life filled with immaturity and jokes. Instead he had to watch over his siblings and be the parents his never were. Absentee parents will do that to you.

And this is the story of his journey finding his other half, the person who makes him feel alive, the person who awakens something in him only music can.

"Hello Alexander. I called to tell you that you and your siblings will be going to high school at St. Lazier next week. Pass on the message and I will email you the details." This is the voicemail I was left this morning from my wonderful mother. Sense the sarcasm?

High school... Interesting. We never have been to an actual school before. Our parents thought that they weren't up to their standards, instead we had private tutors.

After I cleaned myself up, I went downstairs to find that all my siblings were up and fighting over something as usual.

"Really guys. You just woke up what the hell is the problem?" I asked already tired.

"Izzy wants to cook even though we told her she sucks." Max said. It's crazy how fast he grew up.

"I'm not that bad." Izzy pleaded. I just gave her a look which earned me an eye roll.

"How do you guys feel about high school?" I asked, figuring it was best to ease into it rather than just come right out. How ironic.

"It's a cool thought. Why?" Jace said. He really is smarter than people give him credit for.

"Mom called and said we're going to go St. Raziel's high school next week, instead of having private tutors." When I finished, they all looked at me like I was crazy. I'm not crazy.

"Why? The entire point of not going to school is to avoid the paparazzi. They get crazy, always looking for the next big story." I could tell that Izzy's comment had a double meaning. Ever since she found out I was gay, she's been extra aware of the paps saying 'I want you to come out on your terms not the media.'

"We have no choice. So let's suck it up and go." Max told them, saying what I was thinking.

The next week consisted of us getting school supplies, shopping, and avoiding the paparazzi, who somehow didn't find out that we were going to school.

Unfortunately, Monday just happens to be tomorrow. High school, here we come.

_**Terrible ending, I know. I couldn't think of a better way to ends this chapter, even though it's not that long. Better chapters to come. **_

_**Thanks, **_

_**Faking A Smile**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Real Magnus Bane

**Chapter One: "The Real Magnus Bane" **

**Of The Real Me**

**IMPORTANT: In the last chapter, I said that Alec was 18, and Jace and Izzy were 17, but I want to change that to: Alec- 17, Jace-16, and Izzy-16.**

**This will be important later on in the story. Sorry for the changes, but this should be it.**

**I loved all the reviews I got! Thanks sooooo much. I hope this chapter is okay!**

**Because I forget this on almost every chapter I post for a story: I own nothing! Everything belongs to the lovely Cassie Clare. The songs are own by whoever wrote them (You get the idea)**

**Songs: Strut by Adam Lambert, Stay With Me by Sam Smith**

_**Enjoy!**_

If one were to ask about Magnus Bane, they would tell you about his outgoing personality and what some may consider flirty. They would tell you about his crazy parties that go on until the early hours of the morning and the one night stands he has afterwards.

Though all of this is true this isn't Magnus Bane. This is the person he wants people to see. This is the person he has become because of all the heartbreak and betrayal he has endured.

All he needs is love. All he needs is someone who is there when he's down and there when he's not. He needs someone like Alexander Lightwood, though neither of them knows this... Yet.

_**MPOV**_

I am many things. An A+ student isn't one of them. That being said I am less than thrilled at the fact that school is starting tomorrow. The plus side of this is that it's my senior year and I can leave that hell hole! Right now, I was at work for the last full day I had. I love my job at the music store, partly because I love everything that has to do with music and because it's never too busy.

When I finished my shift, I headed home and found my uncles sucking each other's faces off. Before my parents' death, my uncles were trying to adopt, but after the accident they adopted me instead.

"What a pleasant sight." I muttered before slamming the door to get their attention. They jumped apart and Uncle Adam, my dad's brother, just smirked and walked to the kitchen while Uncle Brendon just blushed and followed him.

"How was work?" Brendon asked.

"The usual slow and fulfilling." I said grabbing a soda out of the fridge.

"Funny. We're going out tomorrow, are you going to be okay by yourself for a few hours." Adam asked. He never did have a sense of humor…

"I'm seventeen; I think I can handle myself for a few hours after school." I said rolling my eyes, "Goodnight," I called as I headed up the stairs towards my room.

I turned on my radio blasting Adam Lambert as I got my outfit out for school; I had a reputation to keep after all. All of my fashion choices are very precise and I can't be seen in just any old thing.

After the hour long process of perfecting my ensemble, I turned off the radio and proceeded to the bathroom to take a shower. I do the same the routine every night until I am finally ready for bed.

School is going to be fun! Not.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _Was the first thing I heard when I woke up this morning along with my phone going off. The phone wasn't bothering me because my ringtone is a song by the amazing Alec Lightwood, like how can anyone be upset by him!

I saw my one of my best friends, Camille, was calling me. Why was she up so early? The world may never know.

"What do you want?" I asked her. I know it's not the nicest way to answers the phone but you live and you learn.

"Okay one, rude. Two, you will never guess what I just heard, saw, and retweeted." She said, her voice was slowly getting louder.

"No I won't so what is it?" I might as well get some food since she wanted to be all cryptic this morning.

"Alec Lightwood and his siblings are coming to our school." I could have sworn my heart stopped. Like no pulse, I literally died for a couple seconds.

"No fucking way. If this is a joke hang up now and I won't kill you."

"Nope. Isabelle tweeted last night and this morning about it and it's all anyone is talking about. There are already paparazzi surrounding our school."

"No way. I'm going to go get dressed and we can all meet up in the courtyard."

We said our goodbyes and I was dressed in a record time of thirty minutes still looking as fabulous as I normally do. I think I deserve a medal or something.

Sure enough when I pulled up at school the place was surrounded. I almost couldn't get through but somehow I managed.

I saw my group of friends at one of the tables in the courtyard that had a perfect view of the entrance. When I walked up, Camille and Ragnor were arguing per usual and Tessa, Will, and Jem were talking quietly among themselves.

As if on cue, all hell breaks loose. Camera clicks can be heard for miles and people screaming questions at them and girls having heart attacks just at the sight of them. Not that I can really blame them.

By the time they made it through the craziness in the front, it was like a movie scene. The four Lightwoods walked the halls of St. Raziel's with so much grace and sophistication. They all broke off to their respective places as if it was choreographed. These are the people everyone strives to be.

By the time they were all out of sight, my friends and I were stunned into silence.

"Did everyone else see that too?" Ragnor asked us.

"Yep." We all said in unison. They warning bell for first period and we said our goodbyes.

I had English first with Mr. Starkweather and I took my seat in the back. My rule of thumb is anytime I have a boring class I sit in the back so I can go to sleep if I need to. Lucky enough for me everyone had the opposite thought, so the seat next to me was empty. I hoping to have Alec in this class, but let's be honest, I'm not that lucky.

Just as the tardy bell rung, Mr. Starkweather walked in followed by none other than, wait for it…

Alec Lightwood.

And for the second time today chaos erupted and I realized that the only empty was next to me.

But I got this. I am Magnus Bane after all.

_Guess it's true; I'm not good at a one-night stand_

_But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man_

_These nights never seem to go to plan_

_I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

_Why am I so emotional?_

_No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control_

_And deep down I know this never works_

_But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt_

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

Stay With Me by Alexander Lightwood


	3. Chapter 3: The Real First Day

**Chapter Two: "The Real First Day"**

**Of The Real Me**

**A/N: First, I have a question for you guys… Would you rather have more updates with shorter chapters or fewer longer chapters? I say that due to my busy schedule and I can do shorter chapters faster than longer chapters. I hate not updating for a long time. Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! It is a sad day… **

**Songs: If I Had You by the amazing (and sexy) Adam Lambert. You might as well listen to all of his songs because I'm 99% sure that I will all of them by the end of this story.**

**APOV- Still Monday**

Arriving at school was interesting to say the least. For starters, Izzy failed to mention that people knew what school we were going to, so the fact that paparazzi were surrounding the place was a shock.

After making it past them, we each made our way to our lockers since the school mailed our schedules.

We each had different classes so we agreed to meet up at lunch. And to get to lunch I have to get through two classes.

So here I am in English, sitting next to the hottest guy I've ever seen and trying not to fall asleep. I tuned the teacher out after a few minutes.

"Hey he said to talk about the book." The guy next to me said.

"What? Sorry. I wasn't listening." I chuckled nervously. I'm surprised I didn't stutter.

"I could tell. I'm Magnus. Magnus Bane." _Magnus _said and extended his hand.

"Alexander Lightwood. Though I go by Alec." I shook his hand which was surprisingly soft.

"Nice to meet you Alec. So, what do you about _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_?"

"Um, not much I don't have time to read." I admitted.

"Me either." Magnus sighed. I turned to say something, but nothing came out. I noticed I was staring at him and quickly averted my gaze.

A few minutes later of comfortable silence (and me trying to keep my cheeks from turning red), the bell rang signaling the end of the period. I grabbed my schedule to see my next class only to realize that I had no clue where I was going.

"Hey Magnus. Do you know where the music room is?" I had to look up at him because of his height, which is impressive because most people are shorter than me.

"Yeah. I actually have it next so you can walk with me." He gave me such a breathtaking smile, I almost forgot to breathe.

"Cool."

I followed him out of the class and the entire hallway was silent with cameras clicking. I looked up and saw everyone's eyes were on me. I quickly looked back down and silently followed.

When we made it to the classroom Magnus started talking to a girl with long brown hair. He turned to me and I looked up.

"Alec, this is my friend Tessa."

"Nice to meet you Tessa."

"Likewise, Alec." She responded quietly. I tuned out of their conversation until I heard a voice that sounded very authoritative.

"Okay class, my name is Ms. Fairchild and I will be the teacher for this music class. To get started, I want everyone to say something about themselves." We all nodded and Magnus decided to start.

"Okay, I'm Magnus and I love shopping." He said with a smile worth swooning. But it's not like I like him or anything. Nope, that's not happening.

The rest of the introductions followed in that order. I said that I like writing songs because that's the only thing I do.

"Since this is a music class, your first assignment is to write a song along with the music. There should be three people per group. Go." Ms. Fairchild then walked back to her desk to do what I presumed was paperwork.

Magnus and Tessa were already talking and since they were the only people I knew I asked them if I could work with them.

"Of course. Now I think it's best for us to work on this outside of school." Magnus told us.

"We can start this today then. Who's house?" Tessa said. I realized that the more you talk to her, the more she opens up.

"We can do it at my house. I have a music room that no one else is allowed in to make sure we won't be bothered." I normally only stay in there when I'm at home.

"Okay. We can meet by your locker. Tessa can ride with me and we will follow you." As we finalized our plans, the bell for lunch rang and we walked to the cafeteria. I spotted Izzy, Max, and Jace sitting at table and quickly made my way towards them.

"Alec!" Izzy said loudly, unfortunately gaining the attention of almost everyone in the lunchroom.

"Hey guys. I'm guessing that your classes went good?" They were all happy which is a good sign. I wasn't sure how the transition would be for them and adding the paps in with it isn't a good mix.

"It was better than good. Jace got bitch-slapped by this red-headed chick. It was epic." Max said and we all died with laughter.

"It wasn't that funny." Jace said defensively.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." Izzy said causing a whole new round of laughter.

We were eating lunch and talking when I felt a tap on shoulder. I turned to find two girls standing behind my chair.

"Hi. How can I help you?"

"Um, we were wondering if we could get an autograph?"

"Of course. Who should I make it out to?" I asked grabbing the pen and paper they had.

"Alyssa and AJ." The girl, who I'm assuming to be Alyssa, said.

"Okay. Here you go." They walked off and I turned to finish my lunch.

**MPOV**

After Alec walked off to join his siblings, Tessa and I spotted our friends sitting at the same table from this morning. Our group was different to say simply. You had Camille who could be bitchy at times, Ragnor who you never know what he's going to say, and then Tessa, Will and Jem who have a strange relationship that I don't think they know what's going on. Anywhore, I sat down and listened to how their day went even though I couldn't keep my eyes away from Alec. _What is wrong with me _I thought, _a guy has never affected me like this before. Not to mention a _straight_, famous guy._

I quickly snapped out of the haze that I was in when I saw the expectant looks on my friends faces, "What?" I ask.

"Tessa told us about the project in music and we were wondering why you weren't doing your normal fangirl thing." Camille said looking at me with a look that said she knew more than she was letting on.

"Listen sweetness, I am Magnus Bane and Magnus Bane does not fangirl over anybody." I said faking confidence.

"Your whole statement is invalid because you referred to yourself in third person." Will said and walked off.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Camille said just as the bell rang for third block. Sighing, we all got up and headed to our respective classes. I had the dreaded class of Calculus. Even though I'm pretty good at it, it still manages to give me a headache.

Walking through the door, I took a seat in the back and yearned for the end of the day. Much to my liking, I saw Alec walk through the door and you could a freaking pin drop. _He is just a person slut, _I thought miserably as all the girls made it their mission to show their breasts. However two things brightened my sour mood: One, I saw the color drain from his face when they showed him their boobs and two; he came and sat next to me.

"Hey." He said in that sexy, deep voice he has. _Get a grip Bane!_

"Hey there blue eyes." I replied and I could have sworn I saw a blush! Unfortunately, Mr. Garraway chose this moment to make his appearance effectively ending our conversation.

Mr. Garraway just talked about rules and expectations the whole class, just like teachers did every first day of the school year. I almost had them memorized by now . Thankfully the bell rang putting an end to my torture also known as Calculus. My thoughts were soon ruined when I realized that I had PE next. Can we just take a moment for the poor shape my hair is about to be in…

**APOV**

I saw the sign that said that we were going out to the track, and followed the other people who were heading that way. I walked to the bleachers and sat down. I checked my phone for emails from my manager, Catarina. She said that I needed to have a song ready by next weekend and to fly down to LA to record it. This has been my life ever since my first album, Who You Are, came out. Unfortunately, I have not. Come out that is. I'm not ashamed of being gay, it's just every time I go to talk about it, and I freak out and start hyperventilating.

"Hey." Magnus said as he sat down, bringing me out of my thoughts. "You had a weird look on your face." I felt my cheeks get red as we locked eyes.

"Huh? Um, I was checking reading an email." I said still aware of his eyes on me.

"Ah okay. So how was your first day? Anyone catch your eye?" He asked, gently nudging my shoulder.

"Um. One person, but they don't like me." I said not meeting his eyes.

"I highly don't they wouldn't like you. You're perfect." He whispered the last word in my ear, and for the first time today I was completely oblivious to the cameras that could be around.

**Mysterious Person POV (uh Oh!)**

For a while now I had been following Alexander Lightwood. There's something off about him and I will get to the bottom of it. On all red carpets, he never has a date even though plenty of girls have asked.

This time, I was walking around the school waiting for the last bell to ring when I spotted him on the track talking to a sparkly guy. They looked a too close for normal and suddenly it all clicked as to why something is off about him. I quickly phoned my boss to tell her the news.

"Yes?" Her strict voice rang through the phone.

"I think I found the next big story, but I need a few months.'" I asked.

"I hope this 'story' is worth it for you to drop everything else."

"I assure you ma'am that it is."

"Okay. Don't let me down, Santiago." And the line went dead.

_So I got my boots on,_

_Got the right amount of leather_

_And I'm doing me up with a black colored liner_

_And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter_

_All we need in this world is some love_

_There's a thin line 'tween the dark side,_

_And the light side, baby tonight_

_It's a struggle, gotta rumble, tryin'a find it_

_[Chorus:]_

_But if I had you,_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah if I had you,_

_The money, fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you,_

_Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had you_

_From New York to LA getting high, rock and rolling_

_Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning_

_Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's_

_What they need in this world is some love_

_There's a thin line 'tween the wild time,_

_And a flat-line, baby tonight_

_It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin'a find it_

_[Chorus:]_

_But if I had you,_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah if I had you,_

_The money, fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you,_

_Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had-_

_The flashing of the lights_

_It might feel so good_

_But I got you stuck on my mind, yeah_

_The fashion and the stage, it might get me high_

_But it don't mean a thing tonight_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah if I had you,_

_The money, fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you,_

_Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah if I had you_

_Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had you_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah if I had you,_

_The money, fame and fortune never could compete_

_(Never could compete with you)_

_If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_

_(It'd be ecstasy with you)_

_Yeah if I had you_

_Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had you. _

_If I Had You by Alec Lightwood_

**Did you like it? What do you think is going to happen with the mysterious guy? Write a review if you would like, they always make me smile!**

**Thanks,**

**Faking A Smile :) **


	4. Chapter 4: The Real Song Writng Process

_**Chapter Three: "The Real Song Writing Process"**_

_**Of The Real Me**_

_**A/N: Hello! I am so tired! I made myself write this because I promised it on the last chapter of my other story. No song today because I couldn't find one that fit. Now I'm about to go to bed!**_

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**MPOV**_

PE passed quickly to my satisfaction and I was so excited to spend more time with Alec. He is so different from all of the other people I've been with. He makes me feel alive and I just met him today. I mean I don't know what's happening and I kinda of worried because I don't even know if he's gay.

I walked to the locker room to grab my bag before heading to my locker. Since it was the first day, I didn't have any homework which made my life so much easier. I never liked school, but I liked hanging out with my friends. I mean who wants to learn for eight hours and then have a ton of homework.

I found Alec waiting in front of the main office while the cameras continued to click outside. It amazed me how they could be so obsessed over one person. _Like you aren't obsessed with him to, _I told myself.

"Hey." I said when I got closer.

"Hey. You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah. Tessa's boss called with an emergency, so she can't come this afternoon." I was trying to sound sad about it, but I was secretly happy.

"That's cool. We have other time to get her opinions on the project. We can go then." I nodded and headed to my car. He had a little trouble getting through the cameras, but it was better than this morning.

I got in my car and followed his car out. We drove for about 15 minutes before we pulled up to a house that made my heart stop. I wasn't even able to call this a house. This was a freaking mansion. I saw his siblings get out of the car and go inside as if they were walking into a regular house. _It is for the genius_, I told myself.

"You can follow me." I heard Alec say timidly. _Good to know I'm not the only one feeling this way, _I thought as I walked up to his house.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Some water would be good. Thanks." I said with a smile. We walked to what I'm guessing is the kitchen, but I got lost with all of the twist and turns.

"Where do you want to work? We can go in the living room, my bedroom, or the studio. It doesn't matter to me." He has a studio. Who has a studio in their house?

"The studio sounds good if we are working on the music aspect of the song. If we are working on the lyrics it can be anywhere." I said. I was happy just being near him. _Get yourself together Bane. You just met the boy!_

"I'm better with lyrics so we can to my bedroom." I grabbed my water bottle and followed him up the stairs to the end of the hallway.

We got comfortable on the bed and he pulled out a notepad.

"Okay, so what should we start off with?" He asks. I always get nervous when it comes to music. It's the only time I'm vulnerable.

"I usually start with the chorus. Once you have the message of the song, everything else comes easy." I explain, trailing off at the end.

"I do the same thing. It's easier to know what the song is going to be about and work from there."

After that we started throwing out different lyrics and ideas. Some helped while others just made us laugh. He looks absolutely radiant when he smiles.

"You should do that more." I heard myself say. _Crap!_

"Do what?" He asks

"Smile. You look even more beautiful when you do." I look him in the eye so he knows I'm not lying.

"Y-you think I'm beautiful?" His voice becoming into a whisper.

"Yes I do." I found myself leaning in closer and I couldn't take my eyes off his lips. We both leaned in and before you know it our lips were touching. We both grabbed more of each other, trying to get closer. I don't know what took over, but next thing you know my tongue traces his bottom lip, asking for entrance which he happily granted. We both sighed when our tongues touched.

Alec jumped away from me when we heard footsteps coming closer. He looked like he just saw a ghost and I couldn't think of anything to say. I mean I just kissed him without even knowing if he was gay or at least bisexual in my case.

"I think you need to leave." He said after a few minutes of pacing.

"Alec listen, I didn't-"

"Leave Magnus." He said affectively cutting me off. It was obvious he needed to think about what happened, so I grabbed my stuff and walked out without looking back.

I managed to find my way out of the house and into my car. I decided to head home since it was pretty late anyways and I needed to get ready for school tomorrow. _Ugh, school!_ And I have every class with him and he hates me!

I didn't think about that as I drove home. I was shocked to find an empty house until I remembered that my uncles were on a date.

I made myself a salad and headed upstairs to take a shower. When I was done, I picked an outfit and got into bed. I fell asleep thinking about Alec's lips on mine…

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

I roll over to turn off my alarmand got up to get dressed. I was ready fairly quickly and made my way downstairs for breakfast. Since I was early, I could actually eat a full meal and not be starving by the time lunch rolled around. Don't let my slim figure fool you. I eat way more than the average person should. No one really understands how I'm still skinny, but as long as I don't have to work out, I'm coo, with it.

I ate a waffle and fruit and grabbed my keys. I had completely forgotten about last might until I pulled into the parking lot and saw the cameras again. I hope he talks to m today.

Sighing, I got out of the car and walked to the courtyard table where my friends were.

"Hey Magnus. Sorry about yesterday." Tessa said as I walked up.

"It's fine we didn't get much done anyway." I said with a smile. We all drifted off into our own conversations until the bell rang.

I made my way to English and sat down. I was shocked when I didn't see Alec. He also wasn't in music. Tessa and I walked to the cafeteria and sat down with our friends. I tried to engage myself in the conversations, but my head was going in a million different directions.

I looked up when I heard my friends' conversations stop.

"Guys what's-"

"Magnus can I talk to you?"

And behind me stood the one and only Alexander Lightwood.

_**Did you like it?**_

_**Review if you wish,**_

_**Faking A Smile**_


	5. Chapter 5:The Real Us?

_**Chapter Four: The Real Us?**_

_**Of The Real Me**_

_**A/N: Hello! I'm trying to do faster updates with both of my stories. I will update a lot during the Christmas time because I will be out of school. However, I have exams in a couple weeks so I may not be that active.**_

_**I want to thank everybody that has favorite, followed, or review this story! I love seeing the reviews and when new people follow. It lets me know that people actually see my post and I'm not wasting my time!**_

_**This chapter is Alec' Point of View of the last chapter's events and it continues to what will happen next.**_

_**Song: Big White Room by Jessie J, Just a Fool by Christina Aguilera**_

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_*****__**Later in this chapter: Magnus=underlined. Alec=bold. They will both be singing at one point**__*****_

_**APOV**_

After PE, I met my siblings by my locker and they told me they were heading to the car. I was definitely not looking forward to dealing with the cameras, but I was looking forward to going home and spending time with Magnus. Something about him makes me want to jump out of the closet and wave my rainbow freak flag and I had just met him today. Before today I had never dreamed of coming out, just the thought alone scares me, but if coming out meant I had a chance to be his boyfriend I would do it.

I made my way to the front office to wait for him. I had only been there a few moments when I heard his voice.

"Hey." He said walking closer.

"He you ready?" I asked wanting to get away from the cameras. I felt like every time they took a picture, they would know I was gay.

"Yeah. Tessa's boss called with an emergency, so she can't come this afternoon." I may have just been imagining it, but he sounded like he was happy she wasn't going to be there.

"That's cool. We have other time to get her opinion on the project. We can go then." I saw him nod and he headed to his car, while I fought to get to mine.

'_How was your first day?' 'Did you make any friends?' 'Did you see anyone cute?' _They just kept firing, but I made it.

When I got to the car, my Jace and Izzy were arguing like they always do. I pulled out of the parking lot and saw Magnus following behind us. The drive took about 15 minutes because we were so far out.

I pulled up to the mansion that is our house and everybody got out and went to their respective places. I couldn't help but notice that Max looked a bit distracted, but I tried not to dwell on it.

"You can follow me." I said quietly. The reality of him being in my house finally settled and scared me a little. He followed me in and we headed to the kitchen.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" I asked

"Some water would be good. Thanks." I quickly got two water bottles out of the fridge.

"Where do you want to work? We can go in the living room, my bedroom, or the studio. It doesn't matter to me." The studio is my little escape.

"The studio sounds good if we are working on the music aspect of the song. If we are working on the lyrics, it can be anywhere."

"I'm better with lyrics, so we can go to my bedroom." _Why did I say we can to my bedroom?! _I lead him up the stairs and to my room at the end of the hallway. I grabbed a notepad and got comfortable next to him on the bed.

"Okay. What should we start off with?" I ask him. I normally write my own songs, but I wanted this to be special.

"I usually start with the chorus. Once you have the message of the song, everything else comes easy." He explains. I see something flicker in his eyes, almost as if he is letting his walls down.

"I do the same thing. It's easier to know what the song is going to be about and work from there."

We spent the next couple of hours throwing out different lyrics. Some of them helped, but, most were just crazy and hilarious. I couldn't stop laughing and by the end my sides were cramping.

"You should do that more." He said, throwing me off.

"Do what?" I ask.

"Smile. You look even more beautiful when you do." He never breaks eye contact and I could feel my face heating up.

"Y-you think I'm beautiful?" I whispered.

"Yes I do." I felt myself leaning forward with my eyes on his lips. We were both leaning in and I felt our lips touch. My heads instantly went around his neck and I felt his go around my waist. When out tongues touched, we both sighed and I got lost with him.

I heard footsteps down the hall and I backed away with reality coming down full force. I started pacing because could I feel the panic rising.

"I think you need to leave." I told him.

"Alec listen, I didn't-"

"Leave Magnus." I said. I just needed time to think about everything. I heard his car pull away and seconds later Izzy came in.

"Alec? What happened? Why are crying?" I didn't even know I was crying. I just stood there, staring at the wall.

"I don't know. We were talking and then I kissed him and I told him to leave and I don't know what to do." I could stop crying now and my thoughts were becoming jumbled.

"Do you like him?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, but I shouldn't." I sighed.

"Why? Ale-"

"Izzy," She cut me off.

"No Alec. You do so much shit for us and you do for us and you deserve to be happy. Who says you can't be with Magnus? If he makes you happy, grow a pair and be with him. Screw the paparazzi, screw the critics, and most importantly screw our parents."

"I just need to think." I made my way to my studio. I sat down at my piano and starting to play notes and I could feel a song coming on.

_Sitting in a big white room alone_

_Tilt my head back, feel the tears fall down_

_Close my eyes to see in the dark_

_I feel young, broken, so so scared (mmmmmm)_

_I don't wanna be here anymore_

_I wanna be somewhere else_

_Normal and free, like I used to be (oh)_

_But I have to stay in this big white room_

_With little old me_

_I'm going crazy  
>I'm losing my mind<br>I'm going crazy  
>In this big white room of mine<br>I'm going crazy  
>I'm losing my mind<br>I'm going crazy  
>In this big white room of mine<em>

__

_Sitting in a big white room alone  
>Close the door<br>Don't want the pain to come in (no no no no no no)  
>I clench my fist<br>And try to stay strong  
>I cry, feel sick<br>My heart is beating, b-b-beating, beating out of control  
>Can I run, run faster than you<br>I wanna feel my body again  
>Feel the wind in my hair, yeah<em>

__

_But I have to stay in this big white room  
>'Cause no one else cares (no no no no no no no oh)<em>

__

_I'm going crazy  
>I'm losing my mind<br>I'm going crazy  
>In this big white room of mine<br>I'm going crazy  
>I'm losing my mind<br>I'm going crazy  
>In this big white room of mine<em>

__

_Everybody's looking at me  
>Everybody's staring at me<br>What do I do now  
>Smile, yeah, yeah<br>Everybody's looking at me  
>Everybody's staring at me<br>What do I do now  
>Smile, yeah, yeah<em>

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah oh_

_I'm going crazy  
>I'm losing my mind<br>I'm going crazy  
>In this big white room of mine<br>I'm going crazy  
>I'm losing my mind<br>I'm going crazy  
>In this big white room of mine<em>

__

_I'm going crazy  
>I'm losing my mind<br>I'm going crazy  
>In this big white room of mine<br>I'm going crazy  
>I'm losing my mind<br>I'm going crazy  
>In this big white room of mine<em>

I think I wrote that new song, I thought to myself. When I finished, I instantly fell asleep dreaming of amazing green eyes.

I woke up with the sun streaming in my face. I grabbed my phone to see what time it was and noticed that it was already ten. I saw a text from Izzy saying she thought I needed the sleep after yesterday. I decided to record the song from last night and then head to school since I was already late. You would think that the cameras wouldn't be there since I hadn't come this morning, but they weren't.

When I made it to school, it was already lunch. I found my siblings sitting at the same table from yesterday and quickly spoke, but my main goal was to talk to Magnus. I walked to his table and saw him talking to his friends. Lucky for me his back was facing me. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Magnus can I talk to you?" I ask faking confidence. He turned around and looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Me?" He seemed surprised, though not as surprised as his friends. They looked at me like I was growing another head.

"Um, yes. If you're not busy. I'm Alec by the way." I said noticing his friends were listening intently to our conversation.

"Um, yeah. I'm not busy." I nodded and we walked in silence until we got to the bathroom. I checked to make sure it was empty before locking the door. I was aware of his gaze on me, but I just took a deep breath before turning around to face him.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I'm pretty sure you don't like me and we just met and I don't know what I was thinking. I just kissed you out of nowhere and I know you hate me now, but I wanted to say sorry." I said in one breath. He had an unreadable expression on his face and it only added to my uneasy feeling.

"You think I hate you?" He said slowly, eyes squinting.

"Maybe." I said looking everywhere but him.

"Alec, I don't hate you. In fact I like you, a lot, which scares me because I don't even know you're sexuality."

"I like you too and I-I-I'm… gay, but you can't tell anyone. The paparazzi would have a field day if they found out."

"I wouldn't out you."

"Thanks. So are we still on after school? We didn't get much done yesterday." I asked and he laughed.

"Yeah. Tessa is definitely free today." The bell rung signaling the end of lunch and we made our way to Calculus.

We got our books today and she went over what we would be doing first. I can already tell I won't like this class due to the fact that I almost fell asleep twice. Thank the angel for Magnus.

The time passed slowly and before I knew it Magnus and I made our way to the gym. We had to dress out today which made me cringe. A closet gay guy in a room filled with half-dressed guys and most of them had abs for days, yeah not a good time for me.

"Hurry up cupcakes." Coach shouted. "Today we will be running laps. Go to the track cupcakes!" We walked to the track and started running.

Despite having to run, PE wasn't terrible and we were able to shower and redress earlier than normal. We had both gone to our lockers already, so we waited for Tessa to come to the front.

It didn't take long for her to come and we went to our separate cars and I drove off with my siblings talking and Magnus and Tessa following. I zoned out of the conversation and reflected back to today. It was surprisingly calm after I talked to Magnus and the cameras weren't as bad today.

When we pulled up to the house, I led Magnus and Tessa inside and tried to ignore the awed look on her face. We went into the studio today and sat down.

"Let me clean up really quick." I said when I noticed that I didn't turn off any of the equipment.

"What were you doing in here?" I heard Tessa ask.

"My manager, Catarina, needed me to record a new single before I go to LA next weekend and I recorded it last night and this morning." I explained.

"Can we hear it?" Magnus asked. Somehow he knows that I can't say no to him. I nod and hit playback.

We listen in silence and I wait for their response.

"I love it. It's different from your other songs. Not that I know what your other songs are. It's not like I stalk you or anything." Magnus tried to play off, but I could see right through it. Tessa and I just exchanged looks and laughed our butts off.

"Tessa and I thought that you and I should do a duet and she will play the music." Magnus told me.

"That sounds good. Where should we start?"

"Earlier I thought of this beat and I think it would be a good place to start working on the song." Tessa said.

"Let me set up the recording system so we won't forget any ideas. You can pick any instrument you need." I told Tessa. She took a seat in front of the piano and started playing. I could hear the intro and started singing.

_**Uh  
>Eh<strong>_

_**Another shot of whiskey please bartender  
>Keep it coming 'til I don't remember at all<br>How bad it hurts when you're gone **__(__no, no, no, no)_

**I could tell Magnus saw where this was going and I kept singing the next verse.**

_**Turn the music up a little bit louder  
>Just gotta get past the midnight hour <strong>__(uh, huh) __**  
>Maybe tomorrow it won't be this hard<strong>_

_**Who am I kidding?  
>I know what I'm missing<strong>_

"Chorus. Coming Up." I said and waited for the part to come up.

_**Oh, I had my heart set on you  
>But nothing else hurts like you do<br>Who knew that love was so cruel**__(yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
><em>_**And I waited and waited so long  
>For someone who'll never come home<br>It's my fault to think you'll be true**__(yeah, yeah)__  
><em>_**I'm just a fool**__  
><em>_(Yeah)_

I let Magnus take over the next part.

_I say that I don't care and walk away, whatever  
>And I tell myself we were bad together <em>_**(uh, huh) **__  
>But that's just me trying to move on without you<em>

_But who am I kidding?  
>I know what I'm missing<em>

_I, I had my heart set on you  
>But nothing else hurts like you do<br>Who knew that love was so cruel __**(yeah, yeah, yeah)**__  
><em>_And I waited and waited so long  
>For someone who'll never come home<br>It's my fault to think you'll be true __**(yeah, yeah)**__  
><em>_I'm just a fool_

_For holding onto something that's  
>Never ever gonna come back<br>I can't accept that it's lost__****_

_**I should've let it go  
>Held my tongue<br>Kept my big mouth shut  
>'Cause now everything is just<strong>__wrong, wrong, wrong__****_

_**I'm just a fool  
>A fool for you<br>I'm just a fool  
><strong>__**  
>I, I had my heart set on you <strong>__**(uh)**__**  
>But nothing else hurts like you do<br>Who knew that love was so cruel (**__**yeah, yeah, yeah)**__**  
>I waited and waited so long<br>For someone who'll never come home  
>It's my fault to think you'll be true (<strong>__**yeah, yeah)**__**  
><strong>__**I'm just a fool  
>I'm just a fool<br>I'm just a fool**_

_**It's my fault to think you'll be true (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>I'm just a fool <strong>_

When Tessa stop playing, I ended the recording and hit playback so we could listen to it. We played it a couple of times and thought it was good. We recorded an official version and wrote down the lyrics.

It was just seven and Tessa left right after when a Jem came to pick her up. Much to my joy, Magnus stayed. We walked to the living room to find the rest of my siblings there eating pizza and watching a movie.

"Max, Jace, Iz this is Magnus. Magnus these are my siblings." Izzy winked at me and Jace and Max said hi. I grabbed me and Magnus some pizza and we all sat on the couch watching movies. My phone started ringing and I quickly excused myself to answer it.

"Hello."

"Hey Alec." Catarina said

"Hey Cat. What's up?"

"Ellen asked if she could interview you next weekend when you come to LA."

"Of course. I'm not busy this time. I also have the song recorded and I think the label will like it."

"Good. I have to call them back, so I will send you the details later."

"K. Bye." I hung up and went back to the living room.

It seemed my reappearance ended whatever Izzy and Magnus were talking about. I just raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. We watched the movie longer before Magnus said he had to leave so I walked him to his car.

We walked silently outside and our hands occasionally brushed. He opened the door and paused before turning around to face me.

"What's wrong?" I asked because of the thoughtful look on his face.

"Do they know?" he asked. I was surprised to hear nothing but curiosity in his voice, no accusation or judgment.

"Izzy know, but Max and Jace don't." I say ashamed.

"Hey. There's nothing wrong with that." He lifts my head up, "I think you should tell them I can tell they would mind if you told them. I'm basically a walking pride parade and they didn't bat an eyelash." He is right. I know they wouldn't care, but it still scares me.

"I also think you should go on a date with me." I look up with wide eyes and see his signature smirk.

_Magnus Bane_ just asked me out. _Magnus Bane_!

_**Did you like it? **_

_**Please review. They make my day and they keep me motivated to try and update faster. The LCA should be up sometime this week.**_

_**Thanks, **_

_**Faking A Smile**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Real Surprises

_**Chapter Five: The Real Surprises **_

_**Of The Real Me**_

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the delay in updates! Exams are a bitch and they stressed me out! Thank goodness they are over and I don't have to worry about them until May. **

**Thank you to everyone who favorite, followed, and/or reviewed this story. Seeing those make my day and make me feel like people actually like my writing.**

****Disclaimer**:**** I own nothing! Since this is an M-rated story, there might be harsh language. However, I hate the words f*aggot or f*g so I will only use them if absolutely necessary. It physically pains me to even type them and I go bat shit crazy when people say it. I am bisexual and I completely believe in gay rights. LOVE IS LOVE!**

**Enjoy!**

**MPOV**

To say I was surprised by what Alec said to me in the bathroom would be an understatement. Here I thought I had traumatized the poor boy! The best part is that he is gay, but he is still in the closet which is understandable with the media. They surround the school on a daily basis, so just imagine what it would be like if that got out!

After school when I was driving to his house with Tessa, I tried to tell her about the house so she wouldn't be shocked by its grandness. She, however, did not believe me and looked like a fish out of water when we arrived. Alec showing her the studio definitely didn't help, but I can't say that I wasn't impressed as well.

He truly mesmerized me by the way he could just come up with a song like it was nothing. He just heard the music and went with it and I could only follow his lead. I was secretly fangirling on the inside, not that he would ever know. It turned out to be an amazing song and we recorded it a few more time to fix any imperfections and wrote the lyrics down. Much to my pleasure, Tessa left with Jem shortly after and I went with Alec to the living room.

While we were watching TV with his siblings and eating pizza, his phone rang and he quickly excused himself. Izzy turned to me and started talking in a hush voice, most likely trying not to let Jace and Max hear her.

"Do you like my brother?" The look in her eyes made me swallow nervously

"Yeah" I said not sure if that was the right answer or not

"Good. Listen Magnus, you seem like a good person, but if you hurt my brother they will never find your body. Do I make myself clear?" She glared at me

"Crystal. I won't hurt him. I was actually thinking of asking him on a date." Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when I said that.

"By the Angel, you should. Make sure to take him somewhere normal though. He-"We stopped talking when Alec came in though, making him raise an eyebrow, but we remained quiet.

We watched the movie for a little longer before I realized that I needed to get home before my Uncles kill me. As he walked me out, I did not fail to notice the fact that our hand brushed every now and then. I opened the door to my car and paused, figuring that it was now or never.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Do they know?" I asked him, making sure not have any judgment in my voice. I never had to come out, so I can only imagine how hard it would be for him.

"Izzy knows, but Max and Jace don't." He drops his head as if he was ashamed which he shouldn't be.

"Hey. There's nothing wrong with that." I lift his head up, "I think you should tell them. I can tell they wouldn't mind if you told them. I'm basically a walking human pride parade and they didn't bat an eyelash." I could see him processing the advice.

"I also think you should go on a date with me." He looks at me like I just grew a second head.

"Um… Are you sure? I mean I'm awkward and weird and you wouldn't have a good time." He says nervously.

"Alexander Lightwood. There is no other person I would want to spend my Friday night with ad I find those things very cute. Especially when you blush." And queue the blush.

"Okay. I'll go on a date with you." He says. We exchanged phone numbers and he still had a blush on his cheeks.

"Great. I will see you tomorrow, beautiful." I pull out of his driveway and head to my house with a permanent smile on my face.

When I walked in, Brendon was in the kitchen and I just realized how much he reminds me of Alec.

"Hey, where have you been?"

"I was over Alec's house." I say casually.

"Is this the famous Alec Lightwood that you are obsessed over?" Okay so I might be a little bit obsessed, but it's not that serious.

"Maybe…"

"And what pray tell, happened at his house?"

"We had a project in music and he, Tessa, and I were working together. Nothing major."

"I can tell you're lying. What else happened?" He is just too good at reading people, but I promised Alec that I wouldn't out him to anyone.

"I'm not lying. Goodnight." I make a quick run for my room and do my nightly routine before I go to sleep dreaming of amazing baby blue eyes…

Wednesday and Thursday passed quickly. The only important thing that happened was the fact where Alec and his siblings sat with me and my friends. It shocked me when he asked in music on Wednesday, but I of course said yes. I still went to his house after school even though we didn't have to work on the project. I really wanted to kiss him again, but I wanted us to be official first.

Friday was the day I was really looking forward to. We were performing our sings and it my date with Alexander which I think will be perfect, especially if what Izzy said was true. Since then we had exchanged phone numbers and texted almost as much as Alec and I have been.

I met up with my friends in our usual place before school and we talked about our plans for the weekend. The bell rung and effectively ended our conversations. I didn't have many classes with them this semester, but I'm hoping that will change next semester.

I went to my locker to grab my English binder and I checked my hair in the mirror I had in there. I saw Alec looking at me as he stood next to Jace talking. I smirked and winked at him through the mirror before closing my locker and strutting down the hallway, blissfully aware of his eyes on my ass.

I walked into English and took my seat, patiently waiting for Alec to come in. Less than a minute later, he comes in drawing the attention of the entire classroom. You would think that after being here for a week they would be over it, but oh no they are still acting like the first day. My bitter thoughts leave me when he sits down.

"Hey." He says with a blush

"Hello Alexander." Flashing him my most charming smile.

"Look what we have here boys. The cocksucker and Hollywood." And just like that my good morning is ruined. I look up to find Jonathan Morgenstern, the resident homophobe. I saw Alec stiffen out of the corner of my eye.

"Jonathan, you say that like it's a bad thing when we both you liked it last night." I say innocently, making the entire class laugh.

"Listen here you little fa-" He started

"I suggest you think long and hard about the next thing you say. I can easily make your life a living hell and I will do so with a smile on my face." Alec said with a cold look on his face, surprising us all.

"What could you possibly do Hollywood?" He asks with a smirk.

"Man, you didn't think hard enough." Alec takes out his phone and dials someone.

"Hey Mom." He says making us all gasp. Everyone knows Maryse Lightwood and everyone is scared of her.

"I know you have that meeting with Mr. Morgenstern about the anti-bullying campaign, but I just need to have a quick word with him."

"Oh I'm on speaker great. Mr. Morgenstern I am here with your son and he is bullying one of my friends and I thought you should know… Thanks so much… We should have lunch. Call me when you're free… Okay, bye." He just sits back and we hear another phone ring and Jonathan picks up his phone.

"Hello… Dad… You're cutting me off… Why? It isn't like that… Fine." He glares at Alec and storms out.

"Are you real?" I ask in disbelieving tone.

"Yep." He says with a proud smile.

"I have been dealing with him for years and you shut him up in five minutes."

"I tried to tell him." He says, making us all laugh. English was much less dramatic after that and my morning was looking good again.

When English was over, Alec and I made our way to music. By now, what happened in English was all over the school and everyone was congratulating Alec. We were the first to perform and everyone loved it. The girls were of course fangirling over Alec, but I learned something new. He comes out of his shell when he sings and it is truly breathtaking.

Maybe Alec can bring me out as well and I can get to know not only the real Alec, but the real me as well.

_**A/N: Raise your hand if you love badass Alec! *flails arms all over the place* Okay, I wanted to write more in this chapter, but it seemed all over the place. The next chapter will be all of this in Alec's point of view, as well as the date, which I am super excited to write. **_

_**I will update Lights, Camera, Action either tomorrow or Monday so check it out if you haven't already and let me know what you think. The update for this will be either Monday or Tuesday depending on LCA.**_

_**Review if you wish (please wish),**_

_**Faking A Smile :)**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Real First Date!

_**Chapter Six: "The Real First Date"**_

_**Of The Real Me**_

**A/N: Hello! Another update here and if you couldn't tell by the title, it's their first date. This date is going to be different from all the normal first dates that people have. They are both in high school and Alec just wants to be normal, so what do high school people do on Friday nights? Read and find out…**

**This chapter is dedicated to Dom-Bug. You have given me so much positive feedback and it has helped me with some of the decisions for the future chapters. Thank you sooo much and I hope you like this.**

**Disclaimer: No song this chapter. I own nothing! Same language warning for Jonathan's words. ****None of this is my opinion.**

**This is in Alec's POV from the time Magnus asks him out and will end with him being dropped off at home after the date. Enjoy and Happy Holidays!**

_**APOV**_

"Um… Are you sure? I mean I'm awkward and weird and you wouldn't have a good time." I ramble off quickly.

"Alexander Lightwood. There is no other person I would want to spend my Friday night with and I find those things very cute. Especially when you blush." Magnus says making my cheeks flame up.

"Okay. I'll go on a date with you." We exchange phone numbers which makes my cheeks stay red.

"Great. I will see you tomorrow beautiful." I watch as he drives away until he was out of view and go to walk into the house with a smile stuck on my face. What is up with me? I never smile this much and then Magnus comes and it's like I'm jumping for joy!

I go up to my bedroom and start getting ready for bed. I can't help but think about Magnus, but quickly stop when I see a problem start to arise. I get out of the shower and set my alarm before going into a dreamless sleep.

Surprisingly, Wednesday and Thursday passed by quickly and semi-uneventfully. The paps seemed to get tired of watching me go in and out of school and just stood on the sides taking a few pics every now and again.

Wednesday morning, Izzy and I had a conversation and she said that I should try to get closer to Magnus. After pointing out that I had every class with him, she hit me on the head and said to sit with him at lunch. I only agreed when she said that she and Jace would accompany me. I asked Magnus in our Music class and he seemed shocked, but agreed nonetheless. Much to my joy, He continued to come over, even though we finished the song that was due Friday.

When I woke up on Friday, I couldn't help but feel like something was going happen beside the two obvious things. Ignoring the feeling, I got dressed and drove my siblings to school. Jace and I walked to my locker since Izzy and Max had their own things to do before school started.

As Jace was talking about some girl he met, my eyes found Magnus as he was fixing his hair. He winked at me through his mirror and it took everything in my body not to blush. I looked at his ass when he was walking down the hall. I snapped out of it quickly when Jace said something.

"Are you looking at Magnus?" He asked with that look on his face that tells me he knows more than he letting on.

"Yeah. I just remembered that I needed to tell him something. I got to go." I quickly make my way to English hoping that Jace will let it go. A conversation about my sexuality is not something I want to have right now or anytime in the near future. I walk into English and take a seat next to Magnus and try to ignore the stares I earn from the rest of the class.

"Hey." I can feel my face blush under the watch of the class.

"Hello Alexander." He says flashing me a mega-watt smile.

"Look at what we have here boys. The cocksucker and Hollywood." I felt myself instantly tense up and Magnus just sighed like this happens all the time. I can't stand bullying and this is testing me.

"Jonathan, you say that like it's a bad thing when we both know you liked it last night." Magnus says with a smirk causing the entire class to erupt with laughter.

"Listen here you little fa-"He started.

"I suggest you think long and hard about the next thing you say. I can easily make your life a living hell and I will do so with a smile on my face." I said with a glare. Being famous has its perks; I have connections.

"What could you possibly do Hollywood?" Jonathan asked. Apparently he underestimates me, shame.

"Man, you didn't think hard enough." I take out my phone and call my Mom who I know is in a meeting with his Dad. Karma sure is a bitch.

"Alexander?" I hear my Mom ask.

"Hey Mom. I know you have that meeting with Mr. Morgenstern about the anti-bullying campaign, but I just needed to have a quick word with him."

"I hope you have a good reason. Okay, I put you on speaker."

"Oh, I'm on speaker, great. Mr. Morgenstern I am here with your son and he is bullying one of my friends and I thought you should know."

"What? I told him about that before. Don't worry, I will call him immediately and talk to him." He says and I can tell that he is super pissed.

"Thanks so much." I say

"We should catch up soon. I enjoyed our last lunch."

"We should have lunch. Call me when you're free."

"I will. Have a good day, Alexander."

"Okay, Bye." I sit back and wait for Jonathan's phone to ring. When it does, all eyes turn to him and he shoots me glare.

"Hello… Dad… You're cutting me off… Why… It isn't like that… Fine." HE hangs up and glares at me again before storming out, leaving me laughing.

"Are you real?" Magnus asks.

"Yep." I smile

"I have been dealing with him for years and you shut him up in five minutes."

"I tried to tell him." I say and the class laughs. Good thing we were able to finish the class with no more drama.

When the class was over, Magnus and I walked to Music and somehow this morning's events were all over school. People kept coming up to me and congratulating me. We performed our song _**(A/N: The song is Just a Fool and is in chapter four). **_It was good to perform again and everyone loved the song.

As we made our way to lunch, Jace came up and asked if he would talk to me really quick.

"I'll meet you guys at the table." Magnus and Tessa continued to walk and Jace pulled me to the other direction.

"What's up?" I ask

"You would tell me anything right?" He asks, making me nervous.

"Um, yeah why?" I try not to sound suspicious.

"There are rumors going around about this morning. Jonathan is telling everyone that you stuck up for Magnus because you two are dating. Is that true?"

"No it's not. I stuck up for him because it's the right thing to do." Okay, that may have been a lie, but we aren't official yet so it's not a lie, technically.

"Okay, I believe you, but make sure the press doesn't hear about this." He says warningly.

"Yeah, I know. Let's go to lunch." We walk over to the table and take our seats. I end up sitting by Magnus and by the look on his face; he knows that something is wrong. I smile at him to show that I'm fine. I don't need him worrying about anything, especially on the day of our first date.

Lunch passed by uneventfully and I try to say as little as possible. When the bell rings, I throw my trash away before making my way to Calculus. I take a seat and soon feel Magnus next to me.

"Hey. You okay?" Magnus asks with the same look he had at lunch.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smile and turn my attention to Mr. Garraway as he starts going on and on about something Calculus related. I start taking notes and try to follow him while secretly waiting on this day to be over.

The rest of the day passed by tortuously slow and it ended with us running in PE. Despite the terrible end, I made my way to the car and drove home with my siblings. Izzy kept shooting me knowing glances and Max was spacing out; he's been doing that a lot recently.

When we reached the house, I made my way to my bedroom to get dressed. I quickly took a shower and went to my closet to pick out something. After what felt like a lifetime of looking through my clothes, I still didn't know what to wear and I was starting to freak out. Just then I heard a knock in my door.

"Need some help big brother?" Izzy asked with a smirk.

"Yes. I have no idea what to wear and I don't know where we're going." I fell back on my bed with a sigh.

"I happen to know where you are going and what would be perfect for you to wear." She walked over to my closet and started digging through the clothes. She held up a black shirt, light wash jeans, and my black vans with my glasses.

"This will blow Magnus away. It's the new trend: The Sexy Nerd. Go put it on." I walked to the bathroom and put the clothes on and fixed my hair. I walked out just as the doorbell rang and I noticed Isabelle wasn't in the room.

I checked my reflection to make sure I looked good and walked downstairs to find Jace and Magnus talking.

"Nice talking to you Magnus." Jace said and walked away, making me raise a brow at Magnus.

"You look amazing darling." And queue the blush.

"Thank you Magnus. We can go."

We walked to his car and drove out of the driveway. We talked about our day and he asked me why I stood up for him.

"Well, I hate bullying and especially when it involves you. People have enough shit going on in their lives and to add bullying to that is just messed up."

"I have to say, that is an amazing answer." He said with his signature smirk.

"Thanks, so, where are we going?"

"Tonight Alexander, you are going to be a normal teenager and do what normal teenagers do."

"Which is?"

He stopped the car and I saw a stadium, lights, and a lot of people. "We are going to a football game. We have one every Friday and they are a lot of fun. Plus, we can be together and people won't think it's weird." He is amazing!

"I can't wait." We got out of the car and walked to get tickets. Thankfully everyone was too absorbed in their conversations to notice me. I followed Magnus to the concession stand because he claimed that you can't go to a football game without getting a hotdog and popcorn.

We found seats and played twenty questions until the game started. I learned that he lives with his uncles, his favorite color is blue, his favorite food is Chinese, and he wants to be a fashion designer.

"And here I thought you would want to be a singer." I said. He has an amazing voice and could easily make it in Hollywood.

"I like singing, but I am obsessed with fashion." He smiled "Speaking of singing, what made you want to become a singer?"

"I love singing and it helps me express my emotions instead of keeping them bottled up like I normally do. Plus when I'm on stage I can be me and come alive." I said.

"That's amazing and your music reflects that." I was shocked that he listens to me.

"You listen to my music?"

"Of course, everyone listens to you. When your first song came out, the school went crazy. It was hilarious." He laughed and I couldn't help but join him. The game started and we were quickly winning. The first half was over and the bands came out to play. I had never been to a football game before and it was amazing. No paparazzi, no screaming fans, just a normal night.

While we were driving home, we held hands and it was amazing. I know it's not much, but it's more than I've done before. I had never planned on dating until I had moved out of my parents' house since they are so judgmental. I was brought out of my thoughts when I realized we were at my house.

"Are you free tomorrow afternoon?" He asked me.

"I have rehearsal in the morning and should run to about 11:30, but I'm free after that."

"That's good. I have work until 12 at the music store in the mall."

"I can come by there when I get done and we can walk around the mall and see a movie if we're up to it?" I said.

"That sounds good. I had an amazing night."

"Me too, Magnus."

"I will see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely. Goodnight."

"Farewell darling." I couldn't help but laugh as I got out of the car. I waved as I entered the house. When I closed the door, I turned to see Izzy standing there smiling in a very creepy manner.

"Tell. Me. Everything."

_**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! **_

_**I have been obsessed with mpreg lately and I was thinking of writing a story like that. Send me a PM to let me know what you think of that. I don't know all the details yet like who would carry the child and all that, but the idea popped into my head and I though why not! Next chapter should be around Thursday or Friday.**_

_**Review if you wish,**_

_**Faking A Smile xx **_


End file.
